Talk:Red Coat/@comment-91.42.143.155-20150105184822
I honestly think that Hanna is Uber A, or the one with a twin (which is Uber A/Redcoat) and here is why: 1. Of all girls, Hanna was bullied the most by Alison. Alison teased her about her weight several times, accused her of being a wannabe and even made fun of her about her in her diary. Alison admitted in her diary herself that she was actually a bit jealous of Hannas good looks and feared that if Hanna would lose the weight one day and gain more self-confidence she could have the power to stand her out and become the new Queen Bee of Rosewood. Now, the point is: Shorty after Alison disappeared the exact same thing DID infact happen! Hanna literally kind of replaced Alison, started to dress herself the same, styled her hair the same as Alison and she did also become the new Queen Bee. I would even go that far to say that from all the girls, it was Hanna who gained the most of Alison being gone. 2. A is often shown to grab sweets. Same goes for Hanna! She is even seen grabbing a handful bonbons during the pilot episode and was teased again for her apetite by Alison while grabbing food at the barn. A and Hanna also have a taste for the same alcohol. 3. In "Run Ali Run" Alison tells ONLY Hanna that she plans to leave town. Shortly after, Alison is attacked by A and receives a message in which A declares, that if Ali dares to leave town she would kill her. 4. Hanna regulary acts like the typical (dumb) blone, who is often not taken serious by the Liars, especially Spencer who tends to correct most of her thoughts. However, it was indicated multiple times that she is actually very intelligent. She came up with plausible theorys that even Spencer didn´t thought of. In addition, she completed her S.A.T. tests so outstanding that she was even accused of cheating, which means she must have been really, really good. Now it´s no secret that the second A must be an super intelligent person, in order to hide her identity from the liars THAT LONG. I heard a lot of theories about Aria being A and I must say the evidence is really heavy, but personly if don´t think she is smart enough for the whole A-Game. No offence. Yet, I DO think Uber A is one of the girls and the only one I can imagine besides Hanna is Spencer, but I exclude her as a suspect, because I think she has been targeted by A the most. 5. Hanna was the closest friend of Mona. They shared a lot of secrets, why not the A-Game too? 6. Along with Aria, Hanna had suffered from hallucinations several times. At first she hallucinates Alison standing outside the window, when playing with the ouija board with Mona . It happens again during a therapist session with Dr. Sullivan when she hallucinates having an conversation (again) with Ali which end in Hanna telling her former friend that she is so glad she (Ali) is gone and that she doesn´t miss her one bit. What I find interesting is that both of that hallucinations revolved around ALISON. Like Hanna was kind of obessed with her, which also matches up with her taking over Alis looks and lifestyle. 7. Carla Grunwald tells three of the Liars: "One of you has been touched by the one Alison fears the most." Who was missing in that scene? Hanna! Why I think Hanna might have a twin, who is Uber A aka Red Coat/Black Widow: 1. All of the twin clues are somehow leading to Hanna. In the first halloween episode Alison tells the story of the twins to HANNA. In the second halloween episode one ghost twin shows up at HANNAS house. And in the third halloween episode it is again HANNA who follows the creepy twins in the red coats to the Ravenswood cemetery. I´d also like to point out, that none of the other Liars have ever seen the twins or heard of them. 2. The twins in the halloween episodes are blonde. Hanna is also blonde. 3. A is often shown directly glancing at Hanna. In 3x16 she watches her in the window of a designer store and in 4x10 she is directly looking at her through Alis mirror. 4. Not only did A burn the Hanna doll, she also pulled all the Liars (inculding Mona) out of the burning Hastings residence in 4x25, leaving only Hanna behind to burn in the flames. This may indicate that she hates or wishes her to dead the most. 5. The hair of Monas Murderer looked awfully lot like Hannas. It was more golden and shorter than Alisons and it was also cut very blunt. Since we all know that Hanna had black strands in her hair at that time, it´s not likely that the killer was her. BUT if you look at Hannas hair in 5x15 it is IDENTICAL to the hair of Monas killer. So I think it could have very well been Hannas twin sister aka Uber A. I know that Mona was convinced that Alison was A (which would work well for the real A) but maybe she came very close to the actual truth and A decided to take her out in time. Plus, it would explain why Mona looked so shocked when she realised who had just come to kill her. She thought it was her friend Hanna. :(